Al Borde del Paraíso
by RedSide
Summary: En aquel mundo devastado, donde las heridas quedan y el dolor mata, Amy tiene la oportunidad de regresar a su pasado para remediar todo ese sufrimiento, pero a un alto precio: Abandonar a Shadow y a su viejo mundo. Sola en el presente, debe buscar la manera de evitar el desastre que se avecina. Pero nunca dijeron que empezar todo de nuevo sería fácil. AU. Shadamy.


**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen, son de Sega.

**Advertencias: **No.

**Parejas: **Shadamy Principal) / Sonamy (Denle una oportunidad(?)).

* * *

**Al Borde del Paraíso**

_**Prólogo**_

"_La estrella más brillante se posaba en el cielo, junto a la locura que giraba en nuestras mentes. Luchábamos contra un corazón ennegrecido, peleando para sobrevivir._

_Oh, ¿No te gustaría olvidarlo?_

_1, 2, 3, 4 _

_¿Qué estás esperando?"_

—Within Temptation —Dog Days.

**Futuro, 28 de Mayo de 2345.**

Vio en sus ojos una pequeña chispa, un destello. Tal vez, ese podía ser el minúsculo atisbo de esperanza que todavía lo mantenía presente sobre la línea delgada de la vida; pues, para su desgracia, el tiempo giraba peligrosamente en reversa como molino de viento en una tormenta.

Los orbes cristalinos de la muchacha, semejantes a dos esmeraldas hundidas en lágrimas, se asentaban atemorizantes sobre los escarlata de su acompañante. El más puro rojo vivo visto jamás, como las llamas del mismo fuego, pero que, lamentablemente, poco a poco se extinguían.

—Resiste —pidió ella, sollozando —Debes hacerlo…

Él apenas la oía. Tan solo unos barullos podía escuchar a la lejanía. Sabía que el llanto le pertenecía, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar. No obstante, aquel llanto no era como los otros. Cargado de tristeza y desconcierto, sus ojos derramando lágrimas lo descolocaban. Apostaba que la garganta se le había desgarrado de tanto gritar. Intentó levantar su brazo para transmitirle, con las fuerzas que le restaban, que todo estaría bien, pero le resultó inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover un solo dedo. Los labios que la chica fruncía y que ningún sonido emitía para sus sentidos, eran cubiertos por esas delicadas manos que más de alguna vez entrelazó con las de él. Ella probablemente no quería que viese su rostro lleno de angustia.

Pero no podía evitarlo, Amy era un verdadero libro abierto.

Quizá no era tan oportuno pensarlo, incluso para él mismo era algo bastante impropio a esas alturas; sin embargo, en algún instante llegó a creer, que más allá de la tristeza que pintaba su rostro, ella seguía siendo hermosa, como la más sublime flor en medio de la sequedad del desierto. La tempestad los inundaba, el dolor y la incertidumbre los acechaba, pero eso a él no le importaba. Aun en el momento más crucial, pensaba Amy era la mujer más bella que jamás pudo conocer.

Amy Rose… tan sólo pensar en su nombre, su cuerpo se estremecía.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, no se arrepentía de nada. Sin darse cuenta, tal y como dictaba su nombre, ella terminó siendo la rosa que le punzó el corazón con sus espinas. Enterró hondo en su pecho, y jamás pudo retirar esa daga que lo apuñaló. A decir verdad, no quiso hacerlo. Después de todo, se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella. Para él, el amor era simplemente una maldición de la cual había dejado de querer deshacerse… hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Inhaló con fuerza, sentía que el aire se acababa de sus pulmones. La vida se le escapaba a tan solo unos suspiros… y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría. Trató, con su garganta destrozada, decir sus últimas palabras.

—Debes… irte…—dijo, apenas con un hilillo de voz—_Él_… en cualquier momento… vendrá…

Pero Amy, tan obstinada como siempre lo había sido, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Su larga cabellera en punta, semejante a gruesas agujas color pétalos de rosa, se abalanzó en el aire en una danza sincronizada. Definitivamente, dejarlo, no estaba en su lista de opciones.

—Ni muerta —rezongó.

Shadow sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez no podía oírla, pero sí leer sus labios. Los conocía más que nada en el mundo. Se había vuelto un experto en lograr comprender lo que decían, y no necesariamente cuando hablaban.

"_Terca como una mula"_

En fin, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía evitarlo. Así era ella y así siempre sería… hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ahora.

—Nunca… cambiarás —Trató de decir él.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió, sonriente. Las lágrimas se escapaban sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, era demasiado grande el peso de culpa que cargaba su alma. Y Shadow sabía perfectamente la razón —Así soy yo y así siempre seré. Es así como, desgraciadamente, me conociste.

—Desgraciadamente… —repitió con burla.

Shadow observó con detenimiento a su querida acompañante, como si intentase grabar en sus retinas, por una última vez, su belleza fulminante una vez más.

Era demasiado notorio el cambio que había desarrollado Amy con el paso de los años. Se sorprendió por un momento al percatarse de ello. Era hermosa, lo sabía y siempre lo había sido. Pero las constantes guerras y exhaustivas batallas lo habían mantenido al margen de la presencia que se posaba frente a él, y poco tiempo había tenido para fijarse en su apariencia.

¿Desde qué momento aquella niña chillona y revoltosa que tuvo que soportar a duras penas en el pasado, pasó a ser esa hermosa y venerable joven de grandes ojos verdes que ahora, más que nunca, lo embaucaba?

"_El oro que vale el tiempo puede ser traído de muchas maneras…_" Pensó.

Se miraron con cuidado, conscientes de que alguna de esas miradas podría tratarse de las últimas. El abismo de lo que alguna vez fue el planeta Mobius era la única compañía que les quedaba, más la unión de sus desolados corazones. Pues ahora todo era cenizo, polvorientos trozos de sueños esparcidos por la tierra, pisoteados y desgastados. La solitaria incertidumbre hacía eco en sus cabezas. Tenían presente que no por mucho tiempo podrían permanecer así… con lo único que le restaba de paz en ese lugar.

Shadow intentó continuar hablando. La sangre se le escurría por todo el cuerpo y no era posible detener la hemorragia, aun con todos los intentos en vano de Amy, quien había optado terminar de rasgar su vestido casi por completo con tal de salvarlo, mas le fue imposible.

—Escúchame, Amy —Las palabras salían rasposas de su boca, como si con mucha suerte atravesasen sus cuerdas vocales. El solo hecho de respirar ya le provocaba un dolor extra en el cuerpo —Tu destino… no es como el mío. Este no es tu día, no es tu tiempo. Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Amy apretó los labios, aguantando las ganas de reprochar cualquier palabra del otro. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero ese no sería motivo suficiente como para abandonarlo a la deriva. Ya lo había decidido.

Moriría con él.

—No, tú no lo harás —respondió Shadow prontamente, como si le leyese el pensamiento —Te irás de aquí. Y vivirás.

¿Había oído bien?

_Vivir._

Esa palabra le sonaba muy lejana, como la hoja de un árbol caída en el fondo de un pozo.

Oscura.

Para ella, vivir no era más que un sueño efímero. Una ilusión del pasado. Un algo del olvido que, misteriosamente, le causaba temor volver a averiguarlo.

¿Qué demonios era vivir?

Rió con sorna. No era algo que le sonase familiar en ese preciso instante. Claro que no era nada. Sólo una forma de recordar, tortuosamente, que hacía mucho tiempo atrás había siquiera dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó sin gracia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes perfectamente que yo ya no…

—Lo sé, ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eso te da derecho a acabar contigo misma solo porque…?

—No es sólo por eso —interrumpió— ¿Desde cuándo le llamas "vida" estar en estas condiciones?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ser nada, ni nadie. Estar solos en el mundo, como perros hambrientos. Día tras día, peleando, sangrando, muriendo… ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir con este ridículo idealismo de que algún día lograremos vencer? —Le miró seria y a la vez desolada —. Despertemos de esa falsa utopía de una vez. Todos estos años, Shadow… y todo ha sido exactamente igual. Nada ha cambiado. Nos hemos tragado la amargura de la muerte y la derrota, una y otra vez, ¿Y todavía crees que _vivimos_?

Shadow le miró expectante. Por un momento se llegó a olvidar de su riesgosa situación, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de enterarse.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? —inquirió extrañado—, ¿Eso es lo que siempre has creído? —Frunció el ceño y su tono de voz cambió severamente —. Estoy comenzando a dudar de si la persona que conocí una vez es realmente la misma. Estoy a punto de morir, y lo único que quedará en esta tierra, será una niñata que retrocedió AÑOS en mentalidad —Se pasó la mano por el rostro, decepcionado —. ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Estoy seguro que si tu "yo" del pasado te mirase cómo estás ahora, se avergonzaría de ti de buenas a primeras.

Amy infló su pecho, en signo de disgusto.

—¿Acaso no es cierto lo que estoy diciendo?

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las estupideces que sueltas de tu ridícula boca? Piensa bien antes de decir alguna tontería —bramó molesto, comenzando a toser sangre por la boca a borbotones. Pocas veces se molestaba de verdad y eso le era doblemente pesado —. Encima a un moribundo… —Chirreó con los dientes —. Dime entonces, ¿Qué es para ti la vida?

—Nada. Ya no es nada para mí.

—¿Entonces… para qué demonios has estado luchando, día tras día… todos estos años? ¿Para nada? ¿Es en serio?

—Yo… —Apretó los puños. Pensando en las palabras correctas para decir. Pero antes de que alcanzase a decir algo más, el sonido de un estallido sordo, sumado de un movimiento subterráneo alertó a ambos muchachos. Era como el peligroso retumbar de las pisadas de un centenar de monstruos gigantescos. Prontamente se percataron de que su fin ya estaba cerca. Amy enmudeció perpleja y la adrenalina no tardó en aparecer en su cuerpo.

—Nos encontró —advirtió Shadow, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo un calor sofocante que quemaba cada una de sus espinas.

La chica, intentando no vacilar y muy atenta a sus agudos sentidos, se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó su martillo, que por poco la doblaba en tamaño. El otro y con suerte podía respirar. El aliento se le acababa cada vez más, comenzando a aturdirle. Sintió un mareo intenso que creyó le haría perderse en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, debía resistir. Incluso el dolor excesivo le había entumecido el cuerpo por completo. Ya no sentía nada, y eso era tremendamente fatal.

"_Esto es muy malo" Se dijo. "Aún no…"_

Desesperación y miedo.

Dos emociones mezcladas en una misma fuente, las cuales fueron bebidas rotundamente hasta dejarla sin una sola gota. Amy se llamaba internamente a la calma, buscando en su silencio sepulcral algún método que le permitiese suprimir todo el terror que prontamente invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_Su_ llegada duró menos que un suspiro. Apenas un mísero pestañeo, y los pies de un tercer sujeto ya estaban pisando la tierra. Un tipo de la misma especie que ellos. Un erizo. Sí, era _él_. Y es que no era de esperarse demasiado, _él_ siempre había destacado por su increíble _velocidad._

Amy giró la cabeza para distinguir la figura que se encontraba frente a ellos, y cuando retornó su mirada a la de Shadow, éste ya se encontraba de pie.

—Shadow… ¡No! —exclamó Amy preocupada, yendo a socorrerlo antes de que cayera por su evidente estado.

Un gran ruido sordo fue oído por Amy y Shadow, como si se tratase de algún volcán en erupción. La tierra se movía, amenazando con quebrarse. Ambos sabían lo que venía, y a lo que se enfrentarían. Amy jamás pensó que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su propia historia daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Sin lograr procesar del todo aquel evento inolvidable que la absorbió como una gran ola marina.

—Con que aquí estaban —señaló el extraño sujeto que acababa de llegar. Su voz era profunda como el averno, sumada a su sonrisa macabra que llegaba hasta los bordes de su rostro sin mayor complejidad, formando una línea curva que mostraba sus colmillos filosos como dos lijas puntiagudas —Me han sorprendido. He de felicitarlos por su increíble astucia —. Hizo un silbido mientras daba un gustoso par de aplausos, impresionado—. Nunca pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo jugar a las escondidas con ustedes. Realmente se han lucido esta vez.

—Pues te tardaste, mal buscador —Se burló Shadow, intentando mantener el equilibrio con la ayuda de Amy, pero sus heridas a duras penas se lo permitían. Su garganta incluso le ardía por hacer el esfuerzo de alzar la voz —Apuesto que tuviste que usar otro de los inventos de tu gordo papi para poder llegar a nosotros.

—Ah —murmuró de pronto el sujeto, su voz de volvió lóbrega y ronca —¿Te refieres a esta chatarra?

Alzó su mano y comenzó a serpentear su brazo lentamente. Una especie de energía oscura comenzó a formarse en el aire en oleadas escalofriantes, junto a unos rayos de alta descarga eléctrica como si fuesen fuegos artificiales de colores opacos. A continuación, una máquina salió de las profundidades de la tierra, siendo atraída por esa energía aparentemente magnética y dejándola suspendida en el aire.

—Son muy lentas —sentenció sombríamente —. Estos pedazos de basura no sirven de nada. Siempre llego primero que ellas. Y si les soy honesto —añadió—, hace unas cuantas horas los encontré. Pero había estado pensando en cómo deshacerme de ustedes una vez los encontrase… Porque… ¿saben? —suspiró —Me sentiré muy triste por eso, ya que, ustedes son los últimos seres de este planeta. Y realmente extrañaré divertirme con ustedes. Ahora que en este aburrido planeta no hay nadie más, pues… bueno, una vez acabe con sus vidas, me propondré buscar otros mundos para invadir —Sonrió siniestramente, denotando nuevamente sus colmillos —Así que, denme una buena despedida, ¿vale? Algo divertido, ustedes ya saben…

La máquina en el aire comenzó a ser comprimida enfáticamente como si se tratase de un pedazo de esponja, volviéndose un simple trozo de metal sin forma y luego fue tirada lejos, oyéndose el sonido sordo de su estallido. Amy quedó estupefacta ante esa muestra, pues eso había logrado suceder con solo usar una de sus manos. El sujeto era condenadamente peligroso.

—Oh, pero qué miedo me das —bramó el erizo negro con sarcasmo —Asúmelo, Froilán Robotnik, no eres tú, ni jamás serás tú aquel que será el más rápido de todos, ni el más alto conquistador del Ejército de Walter. Sino que, el que verdaderamente lo es, es el contenedor del cuerpo que estás usando, Sonic the Hedgehog.

El recién aludido se mostró algo asombrado por unos segundos, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente con otra de sus sombrías sonrisas, soltando una carcajada de por medio.

—¡No me hagas reír, Shadow! —Continuó riendo hasta las lágrimas —Dime, ¿De qué sirve ser el gran conquistador del Ejército de Walter o lo que sea si ya has muerto? Lo único que hice fue arrebatarle el cuerpo a ese afamado erizo azul llamado Sonic. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo el que gané. Yo fui más fuerte que él, porque yo lo vencí. Ya conoces el dicho, Shadow, el que ríe último, ríe mejor.

—Eso está por verse —advirtió Shadow, torciendo una media sonrisa —, veamos quién reirá último en esta batalla decisiva.

—¿Shadow, qué estás…? —Pero Amy no pudo terminar la frase, Shadow ya había abierto sus alas, maltrechas y ensangrentadas, para volar hacia su objetivo.

Era como ver un abanico de espinas y huesos de intenso carmesí deslizarse por los aires. Amy sabía que, a pesar de que Shadow no lo demostrase, la ira lo había dominado. Lo veía en sus alas, las cuales revoloteaban con evidente furia lanzando ráfagas de viento cual un tifón armado en el fondo del océano.

La pelea había comenzado.

Los ojos de Shadow brillaban al rojo vivo. Sus manos se habían ramificado en solo garras y huesos puntiagudos como cuchillas, dispuestos a desgarrar a su oponente. No por nada fue llamado el Demonio de Espadas Danzantes. Shadow era un demonio del inframundo, que degollaba a sus enemigos a tan solo un par de rasguños, movimientos delicados que eran tan veloces, que se veían como si hubiesen sido cortes insignificantes. Sin embargo, esos días de gloria terminaron cuando le fue arrebatada la mayor parte de su poder por otro de los sucios trucos de Froilán, hijo del Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Amy estaba buscando el punto exacto para atacar, pues ella menos que nadie era de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero el desplazamiento de los contrincantes era tan expedito, que aun con su visión aumentada a una rapidez del más de 95%, era capaz de hallar un punto para prestarle fuerzas a Shadow.

Pero para todos, el rumbo de una historia no puede ser siempre la misma. Las verdades se intercambian, y son el ingrediente especial que le da al flujo de la vida seguir siendo lo que es: la búsqueda de la misma. Las manillas del reloj no se detienen por nada en el mundo, sólo giran a su propio ritmo en un patrón determinado. Pero para quién vive el presente, el tiempo lo es todo, menos ortodoxo.

Un minuto.

Tan sólo un minuto bastó para que un gran cambio pasara a definir su existencia, sin que ella nada pudiese hacer.

Froilán se hallaba sobre Shadow, apretando su cuello hasta llegar a sofocarlo. El otro, apenas inmutándose producto de la pseudo-inconsciencia, tosía y botaba sangre por su boca. Era obvio que la batalla la tenía perdida.

—¿Es así como planeas ganarme, Shadow? —Rio malévolamente—. Pero qué patético resultaste ser. He de darte el premio al bufón más hablador y gracioso que he conocido —Continuó con su risa colmada en ironía —. Ya no te preocupes, ya lo diste todo por nada. Puedes descansar en paz pudriéndote en el infierno. Mi padre te dará una cálida bienvenida —Su mirada era macabra y retorcida, como un vil asesino a sueldo demente.

Pero Shadow sólo se limitó a soltar una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Y tosiendo olímpicamente hasta la sangre, dijo:

—Yo no soy sólo fuerza bruta como lo es tu estúpida cabeza —Sacó una Esmeralda Caos y la alzó en el aire, comenzando a recitar unas palabras por lo bajo.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —clamó Froilán, consternado —¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

La Esmeralda, ceñida de un color blanco puro, brilló como un sol radiante del amanecer. Y las palabras que Shadow murmuraba, solo lograron ser oídas por Amy, sin poder comprenderlas del todo.

"_La vida no deja de ser vida hasta pierdes el alma de tu consciencia. Vive, Amy. Comienza desde cero, y ve más allá de lo que pueden ver tus ojos. Mantén tu esperanza sobre el océano de tu miseria, y verás que el agua del mismo limpiarás. Vive hasta que la última gota de tiempo sea derramada y no vuelvas a despertar, en la maravilla que es la vida cuando reconstruyas tu camino. Y logres verlo, tan claro y nítido como el reflejo de tus propios ojos. El dolor y la angustia son sólo un obstáculo, derriba esa pared y continúa. Regresa al pasado y…"_

La visión de la chica fue cegada por una luz resplandeciente y cálida como el fuego.

Y prontamente todo se tornó un vacío.

* * *

Mi primer fanfic de Sonic (yeeeey). Estoy algo nerviosa porque nunca había escrito algo de este fandom antes. Por lo que, cualquier burrería OOC que se encuentren, no duden en decírmelo. Aún estoy en proceso de familiarizarme un poco más con los personajes. No sé si habrá sido algo atrevido añadir un OC, pero que tenga relación con Robotnik. Froilán es un nombre que le calzó perfecto a este muchacho, ya que significa "El señor de las tierras". Quizá ya entenderán por qué xD.

En fin, esta historia fue una que planeé hace años, pero ahora recién se dio la hora de hacerla. No sé si será algo compleja, pero haré el intento de que no lo sea tanto. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que decidieron tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Dudas, sugerencias, acotaciones, quejas, son bienvenidas. No obstante, muchas cosas se aclararán en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos.


End file.
